


Good ol' Aspartame

by bumbleflight



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleflight/pseuds/bumbleflight
Summary: The elevator rung and the door opened to the seventh floor. Gerard hesitated, turning back to look at the other boy. "I suppose you're coming in, aren't you?""You could lock me out," Frank offered. "But it wouldn't stop me."
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Good ol' Aspartame

All Gerard had wanted to do was buy some Monster. 

Sure, he was a coffee guy by default. But sometimes, it was 1am and nothing was going to scratch that itch but a can of good ol' aspartame. And so he'd walked down to his local CVS, pretending like he didn't have a membership card, and that he (and his mother) didn't know all the employees by name. 

Before he reached checkout though (not like there was any line at this hour), a boy in another aisle dropped some cash. Gerard watched silently as it fluttered to the ground, before walking over. It was a twenty. 

Leaning down and pinching the bill between two fingers, Gerard straightened to chase after the boy. "Hey!" He called, his voice raspy. He was tired, okay? "You dropped something!"

The boy stiffened, the shoulders of his multi-layered shirt pulling up toward his ears as he turned to face Gerard. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" The boy shouted, making Gerard jump. Holy shit, meth heads were blending in better these days. Gerard was pretty sure this dude even had all his teeth.

"Uh, here," Gerard placed the bill lightly on a stack of produce near the guy, before backing off slowly. "Sorry, man,"

"Fuck," The boy groaned. "Shit, come back. I'm Frank, and you've got three wishes."

Gerard ignored him, checking out his drink. Maybe he'd go to Food Lion next time. 

"I'm serious, dude, I'm serious," The boy approached him, and Gerard put his hands up. "Leave me alone!" Gerard snapped, turning and walking out the door.

_ _ _

Frank was there when Gerard got back to his apartment.

Pausing for a moment to take in the sight, Gerard trembled, reaching into his coat pockets for his phone. "I'll call the police," He warned the boy. "I'll call them right now if you don't leave."

"Oh, relax," Frank scoffed. "It's my apartment building too."

Gerard typed in the door code (carefully shielding it from prying eyes), and Frank followed him inside. "Wow!" Frank exclaimed. "It is nice in here!"

"I thought you lived here," Gerard said flatly, knowing very well that it was a lie. Wait, how did Frank know where his apartment was? Had they met before?

"You gotta tell me your wishes, man," Frank explained. "I can't stop stalking you until you do!"

Gerard sighed, stepping into the elevator. Frank followed.

"Okay," Gerard said, pushing the button to his floor. "I wish for a million wishes."

Frank shook his head, laughing. "Can't be done, sorry! No changing timelines, bringing back from the dead, lovers, or more wishes!" The boy's tongue poked out between his teeth, and he pushed up his long sleeves that had fallen over his hands. Gerard couldn't believe this.

"I wish you'd stop smoking crack."

"Granted," Frank nodded, before tilting his head. "No one's ever wished about me before."

The elevator rung, and the door opened to Gerard's floor. Gerard hesitated, turning back to look at the other boy. "I suppose you're coming in, aren't you?"

"You could lock me out," Frank offered. "But it wouldn't stop me."

It was close to 2am now, and Gerard honestly couldn't care less. He was on his Christmas break, and whoever wanted to crash at his place tonight was more than welcome. He had nothing worth stealing, anyway.


End file.
